A Day Without Magic
by soulful-sin
Summary: [C&W] On the day Timmy gave to Cosmo and Wanda, what was our favorite fairy couple doing?


Author's Note: Tonight's FOP rocked. No other words for it. I loved it to pieces. Norm, get away from my C/W fluff!

Uh, this piece is probably PG-13 for innuendo and such. But why ruin it by rating it? XD

FOP belongs to Butch Hartman(-sama). And if you think I'm serious about the 'sama' business, you don't know me at all.

A Day Without Magic

Love was never perfect. Some days, Wanda awoke feeling like she didn't know what it was to be loved because Cosmo drooled over an insignificant fey, paid her absolutely no mind, or insulted her. Yet other times, like this morning, waking after a reassuring love making session and curling up next to her beloved, she basked in its glow. His arms around her, the knowledge they had no obligations today, and the memories of a simpler time.

Cuddling closer, she watched his chest rise and fall and smiled. Fairy World mandated that fairies slept in different beds while godparenting, but, she reasoned, what Jorgen didn't know couldn't hurt him. Besides, sorting out the mess with Norm and Forget-a-cin doubtlessly busied him more than a pathetic, unimportant rule. Not to mention he had to soothe the Tooth Fairy's ruffled feathers after a cat fight with Blonda. Yes, the head of Fairy World certainly had his hands full.

And speaking of hands full...

She grinned devilishly, nuzzling him in his sleep. Running her fingers through his luxurious green hair, she caught the reflection of his dream thoughts via their telepathy. Cheese, her, and string. Well, that was an exciting combination. Ah, well. She occasionally had dreams with him and chocolate, so who was she to judge?

"Wanda..." Cosmo murmured, laying his face on her chest. "Don't ever leave me."

"Why would I, sweetie? You said it yourself, 'Every day with you is magic'."

Quite possibly the sweetest line he'd said in a long, long time. Maybe because without Timmy, he was free to be himself? Timmy had brought a great deal of stress upon them both, including the Jimmy Neutron fiasco. Grimacing, she hugged him tighter, as if the embrace would chase away everything else. It appeased her, however. How could the rest of the world bother them while they lay entwined in the sheets?

A slice of paradise. Laying her hand on his chest, she felt his heartbeat and it connected him to her like the thousand other ways they shared each other (telepathy being but one). They were each other's life blood, the sustenance that permitted them to continue. Waking to his smiling face made her day. They'd been together so long; they were forever a part of each other. Though they didn't complete each other's sentences, they didn't have to. They fit together nonetheless.

Maybe granting wishes wasn't the only way to make magic. Maybe sharing someone utterly and completely was magic in and of itself. Maybe love was its own magic. Cupid claimed to cause boys and girls to fall in love, but he wasn't always needed. There were couples that existed because they were fated to be, not merely desires by the love fey. She'd never been struck by his magical arrows and she loved Cosmo all the same. Maybe love arrows worked temporarily; this was the _real _thing.

"I wonder what Timmy's doing right now..." she mused absently and suddenly, the warmth next to her disappeared. She blinked, surprised to find herself alone. But not for long.

"Not this!" Grinning mischievously, Cosmo batted her with a pillow and she cried out, flinging up her own in defense. Cosmo whacked her playfully in her bun ("that's war!") and she caught him in the chest. The two continued until Cosmo accidentally caused both pillows to burst. Then they lay atop each other on the sheets.

"He'd _better _not think of doing that, either, because you're _mine_." Cosmo beamed, pecking her on the cheek.

Wanda laughed. "Somehow, I don't think he'd like the other half."

"What? You naked? That's the part I really like."

Rolling her eyes, she retrieved the remnants of her pillow and batted him teasingly on the head. "That's the part that'd send him into therapy."

"Not me!"

She smirked, shaking her head. "I know not you. You're used to it."

"I could get used to it more often, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, _that _was subtle." She pecked him on the cheek and he buried his hands in her hair.

"What was?"

"Never mind." She wrapped her arms around him and they lay still for a moment, enjoying this moment.

"What am I going to sleep on now?" she cried in mock shock, glancing at her destroyed pillows. "They're ruined!"

"You could always sleep on me," he said, winking suggestively.

"I could...but then where would _you _sleep?" she teased. "And how would we explain that to Timmy?"

Cosmo pulled out the puppets and pantomimed an explanation. "When two fairies really love each other and one of them accidentally ripped apart the other's pillows, they decided it'd be best to just go naked-"

"I think _he'd _quit _us_," she replied with a laugh.

"Hey, he has no idea how _real _faeries act. If he heard half of the dirty jokes they make..."

"Oh, hush." She brushed her lips against his and snuggled closer.

"We're tame by comparison."

This was true. If fairy godparents hadn't been trained to watch their mouths, Timmy would be surrounded by innuendo twenty-four seven. He'd probably inadvertently let it slip, too, without having the faintest clue what it meant.

Cosmo grinned, snatching her train of thought. "Let's do it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's do something else instead. Timmy's got enough troubles as it is without us corrupting him."

"Aw, but corrupting people's fun!" Cosmo protested, sticking out his tongue.

"How about we..." Leaning over, she whispered in his ear and he grinned.

"You got yourself a deal, baby."

* * *

"Cosmo? Wanda?" Timmy called, arriving home after a long (but adventurous) day with Chester. Tossing his backpack onto the bed, he glanced at the fish bowl. Hmm. They weren't in their normal positions to welcome him home. Should he bother them? Maybe they'd come out later. 

A note fluttered to the floor and, bending, he retrieved it. It read:

"Dear Timmy,

"We're a bit busy at the moment, but if you _really _need us, we'll be there. Otherwise, see you tomorrow!

P.S.- Cosmo magicked an image on the back that if you aren't prepared for, you probably shouldn't look at. Sorry, hun."

Curious, Timmy flipped it over. Wanda, wearing sequins and little else, winked at him. Or, rather, her facsimile did. He screamed like a little girl, flung it onto the floor, and ran out the door.

"I bet you wish you didn't see _that_!" Cosmo called and Wanda whacked him playfully.

"What? His next wish is going to be for more Forget-i-cin."

"Stop tormenting our godchild. I have another idea."

Leaning over, she whispered it in his ear and he grinned again.

"You wish it, I dish it."

* * *

Moral of the story: Be careful what you wish for. It might just come true. And, of course, beware horny fairies. (Are there any other kinds?) 

"Even _with _godparents, you can still be scarred for life."

That's right, Timmy.


End file.
